Un Día Para Recordar
by Flower of Night
Summary: Soportarías el vivir en un mundo plagado de mentiras y formalidades… soportarías que los demás dirigieran tu vida sin pedirte tu opinión… y si ya no esta la persona que te ayudaba a aguantar todo eso ¿Qué harías?. Oneshot


**Hola! Estoy de regreso al fin después de unas semanas jajaja este es mi nuevo one-shot espero que les agrade… y no se preocupen que pronto abra mas fics y actualizaciones…**

**ASI QUE DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA Y DEJEN REVIEW EH!**

.

.

.

.

**Un día para recordar**

**By **

**Flower of Night**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse a través de unas hermosas cortinas de seda, provocando que le llegaran los rayos de sol de lleno en el rostro a una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios, quien perezosamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos, para luego restregárselos antes de sentarse en su cómoda cama, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo siquiera la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando pasar a dos de sus sirvientas, que al verla despierta rápidamente se apresuraron a ayudarse a levantarse.

La joven rubia se dedicaba a ver a través del amplio ventanal, mientras sus sirvientas la ayudaban a ajustarse el corsé. Observaba el hermoso cielo azul que se mostraba ante ella, le parecía incluso más brillante que en otras ocasiones, sin embargo ni eso podía calmar su atormentado corazón. Una vez que acabaron de vestirla, las dos sirvientas se retiraron, anunciando que el desayuno esta listo en quince minutos. Al hallarse totalmente sola en la habitación la joven se acerco lentamente al ventanal, para luego posar su mano en el, y observar la visión que este le daba. Afuera junto al hermoso cielo azul… volaban libremente una bandada de golondrinas.

Oh! Cuanto deseaba ser unas de esas aves, sentirse libre para poder volar por los cielos sin tener preocupaciones ni responsabilidades… por que no había nada que ella deseara mas que liberarse de la jaula de oro en la que vivía.

Sintió que a sus espaldas golpearon la puerta, informando de la entrada de alguien, era uno de los mayordomos de la mansión que le anunciaba que su padre quería verla enseguida en su despacho.

Salio de inmediato de su habitación para dirigirse al despacho de su padre, mientras sentía que caminaba por los pasillos por inercia, desde hace años que todo era igual, no era más que una molesta rutina que repetía todos los días; se levantaba en cuanto amanecía, comía prácticamente todas las comidas del día sola y el resto del día que le quedaba libre eran para sus lecciones y cuando las acababa simplemente se iba luego a dormir. Todos los días la misma rutina… sin embargo ella sabía en el fondo que este día era diferente a los demás.

Por que hoy era el día que ella no quería que llegara…

_1 de Julio X782 _

El día de su cumpleaños.

La adolescente entro al despacho de su padre no sin antes pedir permiso, lo miro como siempre en sentado junto frente a esa gran ventana y frente a él pilas de documentos importantes acerca de su trabajo, el Sr. Heartphilia se encontraba dándole la espalda a su única hija.

- Lucy… - la llamo el hombre rubio, volteándose a verla después de minutos sin dirigirle la palabra – Como sabes hoy es 1 de Julio, y como miembro de la familia Heartphilia cumples los dieciséis años de edad, la edad suficiente para comenzar a desenvolverte en la sociedad, por lo que quiero que en la fiesta de hoy te comportes como una perfecta anfitriona…

- Si padre – respondió Lucy por inercia.

- Si todo sale bien en la fiesta de hoy en la noche, conocerás a los posibles candidatos para que contraigas nupcias… - termino de informarle el hombre – Ahora puedes retirarte, quiero que te arregles lo mejor posible para que dejes el nombre de la familia lo mas alto que puedas.

Eso fue todo lo que el padre de Lucy le dijo, ni siquiera un saludo o una felicitación por su cumpleaños y mientras salía del despacho Lucy no pudo evitar que una lágrima rebelde resbalara por su mejilla, antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

_**

* * *

**_

El sol se estaba ocultando en la finca de los Heartphilia, mientras su única heredera arreglaba los últimos detalles a su vestido, no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana solo para ver la gran cantidad de invitados que se encontraban ingresando a la mansión, observo con nostalgia una vez mas el cielo, percatándose de los últimos vestigios del sol en el horizonte, se apresuro a salir de su habitación acompañada de la servidumbre, porque si había una cosa que podía molestar al Sr. Heartphilia eso era impuntualidad.

Se acerco a las escaleras principales de la mansión, escuchando como anunciaban su llegada como la invitada de honor en la fiesta, tomo con delicadeza ambos extremos de su vestido para luego descender con gracia por la gran cantidad de escalones. Lucy podía escuchar los susurros de la gente mientras bajaba por la escalera.

- Lucy – la llamo su padre apenas acabo de bajar las escaleras, se acerco a ella mientras era acompañado por un por un hombre y un joven que parecía ser un par de años mayor que ella – Quiero que conozcas a alguien. Este es el duque Westcliff y su hijo menor.

- Es un gusto conocerlos – saludo amablemente la rubia – Espero que estén disfrutando la fiesta.

- Es una esplendida fiesta – se acerco el hijo del duque a Lucy – pero lo que ha sido realmente un gusto es conocerla señorita Lucy – el joven se acerco coquetamente para depositar un beso en la mano de Lucy, mientras esta solo sentía que quería alejarse de esta persona, no le gustaba las formalidades y menos la hipocresía de las personas del mundo en que se desenvolvía por que pudo entender perfectamente las intenciones de aquel joven, ir tras la fortuna de la familia Heartphilia… su persona a fin de cuentas era lo ultimo que importaba, su padre solo buscaba casarla para expandir el negocio familiar y así la familia Heartphilia obtuviera mas prestigio del que ya tenia y que mejor que haciéndose con un titulo de la nobleza, sinceramente sentía que cada vez mas era absorbida por ese ambiente y que mas difícil seria escapar de el.

Y para Lucy el resto de la fiesta no fue una sorpresa sino más bien la misma formalidad de siempre, saludar a personas influyentes recibiendo felicidades por su decimosexto cumpleaños.

Algunas horas después la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin y Lucy se estaba despidiendo de los últimos invitados, estaba física y mentalmente agotada, solo querría poder dormir profundamente y no poder despertar nunca mas… por lo menos no mientras estuviera en este cárcel a la que le obligaban llamar un hogar, pero ella sabia que esta no era un hogar era simplemente un lugar en donde vivía. Para Lucy un hogar representaba un lugar calido lleno de las personas que la quieren y donde podría ser ella misma, no Lucy Heartphilia sino solamente Lucy, una joven que soñaba con algún día poder escribir un libro acerca de sus aventuras como maga y al fin poder encontrar la felicidad ¿Era acaso mucho pedir?.

La joven rubia acababa de llegar a su amplia habitación cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta para entrar.

- Adelante – dijo Lucy extrañada, debido a que era demasiado tarde para recibir visitas, además le había dejado en claro a las sirvientas que la ayudaban a prepararse para dormir que tenían la noche libre. La puerta de entrada a la habitación se Lucy se abrió mostrando nada mas y nada menos al Sr. Heartphilia.

- Lucy necesito hablar contigo de un tema urgente – hablo seriamente el Sr. Heartphilia mientras entraba a la habitación de su única hija.

- ¿Qué Sucede Padre? – Pregunto Lucy aun mas desconcertada, pues hacia meses que su padre no se acercaba a su habitación.

- He hablado hace unos instantes con el duque Westcliff y me ha comentado que su hijo a quedado maravillado contigo y me han pedido tu mano en matrimonio… - informo el padre de Lucy mientras se disponía a dejar la habitación – Mañana necesito que estés a primera hora para que puedan comenzar los preparativos de tu boda… Descansa, Buenas noches – y así como si el Sr. Heartphilia estuviera anunciando el clima salio tranquilamente de su habitación.

Lucy estaba destrozada no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo… su padre la había comprometido en matrimonio ¡Y ni siquiera le había preguntado su opinión! Ya no aguantaba un segundo mas viviendo en ese lugar, no quería ver a su padre nunca mas, no deseaba ver de nuevo a aquel hombre que la había vendido por dinero. Se volteo inmediatamente dándole la espalda a la puerta donde minutos antes había salido aquel hombre, y cayo de rodillas al piso llorando y maldiciendo a su destino.

Se supone que el día de tu cumpleaños… es un día especial… un dia para recordar… después de todo cumples un año mas de vida, pero sin duda este seria un dia que Lucy nunca olvidaría. Desde hace 5 años su madre había partido y con ella se había ido toda su felicidad, la extrañaba demasiado, sentía que si ella no estaba no tenia motivos para vivir todo lo que alguna vez fue felicidad se había transformado en odio y mentiras, no había un dia que no recordara a su madre… su sonrisa, sus palabras de amor y de aliento, si Lucy hubiera podido elegir ella sin dudarlo hubiera dado su vida a cambio de la de su madre, pues sentía que cada dia sin ella era un dia mas de soledad, encerrada entre cuatro paredes.

Cada cumpleaños era mas triste que el siguiente y este sin duda había sido el peor de todos, tenia que unir su vida con la del alguien a quien siquiera amaba… si tan solo… si tan solo estuviera su madre nada de esto sucedería, ella no hubiera permitido que su padre la comprometiera, ella no hubiera permitido que el se sumergiera tanto en su trabajo al punto de olvidar que ella existía… ella no le permitiría experimentar la soledad de aquel momento…

La rubia se levanto desconsolada acercándose a la ventana de su habitación, observando el manto oscuro lleno de estrellas y preguntándose si algún dia podría estar tan acompañada como lo estaban las estrellas, ellas nunca estaban solas siempre estaban con sus amigas que les brindaban compañía y brindaban una radiante luz debido a la felicidad de sus corazones. Lucy recordó algo en ese instante, se acerco al mueble que estaba junto a su cama y desde su interior saco una caja musical.

La delicada melodía inundo la solitaria habitación, haciendo que Lucy sintiera un poco mas de paz en su corazón. Aquella era una linda caja musical que le regalo su madre en el último cumpleaños que paso con ella, nunca olvidaría aquel recuerdo que le dejo su madre, era su tesoro mas valioso. Lucy arranco de la caja musical a la bailarina que danzaba al compás de la música, mostrando que en uno de sus extremos era una llave, la cual utilizo posteriormente para abrir un compartimiento secreto dentro de la misma caja que revelo una llave Celestial de plata… _Horologium _

La Primera llave que le regalo su madre y su recuerdo mas preciado, aun podía escuchar su voz cuando le había enseñado acerca de los espíritus celestiales y de lo maravillosos que estos eran… gracias a su madre ella había aprendido a amarlos, y sentía que si tenia a Horologium seria como tener una parte de su madre con ella que la acompañaría como una estrella guardiana que la protegería de la soledad y le brindándole un poco de su luz... Lucy miro nuevamente a la ventana viendo todo el esplendor de las estrellas y entonces tomo una decisión… ella también quería ser libre para poder brillar con su propia luz y dejar atrás la soledad…

Y así fue como Lucy Heartphilia al dia siguiente huyo de casa… encontrando la felicidad y la libertad que tanto había anhelado reuniéndose, toda ella en un verdadero hogar y una familia a la que llamaban _Fairy Tail._

_**

* * *

**_

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic ^^ ya que trate de imaginarme el por que abandono Lucy su casa espero que les haya agradado y espero sus review para que me animen a escribir mas historias de FT.**

**Por cierto FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2011! QUE SE CUMPLAN TODOS SUS DESEOS :D espero que les haya gustado mi regalo! Y si mi musa me lo permite **

** TENDREMOS UN FAIRY TAIL ESPECIAL DE AÑO NUEVO!**

_** CELEBRANDO EL PRIMER DIA DEL AÑO!**_

_**SE DESPIDE**_

_**Flower of Night**_


End file.
